A Bull's Tale
by MyBunnyHatIsCoolerThanYours
Summary: When Asterion found out he was the son of the minotaur, he thought his life was over. Now He must learn to help Demi-gods with his pet boar while fighting his monster relatives while learning the gift of Magick from his mother Hecate. I DO NOT OWN PJO! T for cursing and fight scenes. Retelling of the lightning theif from my OC's point of view.
1. Prolouge And Chapter One

The Bull's Journey

Prologue and Chapter One: Meet the Parents, Or Dad At Least, Mom's Casting Magic Spells on Olympus

I sat in my kitchen, staring at the wall in shock.

"Asterion, did you hear me?" The lady across the table asked.

"Yes... What do I call you? Why would you keep this from me? Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" I said, breaking out of my stupor and finding that instead of gratitude for the people who raised me as their son, I only found anger.

The woman who raised me looked hurt. "I'm still your mom. This is why we didn't tell you, we knew you would be angry-"

"And keeping it till I turned thirteen before you told me was a good idea? I probably wouldn't have this reaction if I had known my whole life!" I said my voice raising.

"Look, son-" My dad began.

"I'm not your son!" I yelled.

"But there's something else... Your Mother, she is actually the Greek goddess of magic, Hecate."

I stared at the people across the table. I didn't know these people at all. "I don't believe that."

"We knew you wouldn't, but there is something else... Your father..." My faux father began.

"What? What could be worse than any of this!? What, is he the Minotaur? Is that why you named me Asterion?" I asked, getting angrier by the minute. First they say I'm adopted, than that my real mom is some mythical goddess.

"Well," My faux father said, rubbing the back of his neck, the way he always does when he is nervous.

I slammed my head against the table, moaning in pain. "If ANY of this is true, which I'm not saying it is, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because we want you to find out just before you went to camp." My faux mother replied.

"What camp!?" I asked, getting aggravated.

"Go pack your stuff. You're going to Camp Snake-Blood!"

End of Prologue.

I sat in the car, staring out the window. I still didn't quite believe what was going on, but I was hoping I was dreaming. But this dream was too elaborate, too complicated to be a dream. Soon, we passed the state line into Delaware. We pulled up to a normal looking summer camp. I took the duffel bag with all my stuff in it and walked up to the front desk. "I'm Asterion Martin. I believe I'm supposed to come here. Look, I'm very confused."

The man sitting at a desk on the front porch looked up. "Ah! Asterion! Your father is expecting you!" He got up and gestured me to follow him. He had a tail. Like, a devil's tail. As I followed him I thought maybe he was a manticore. Who knows.

"My father is here? Now?" I asked.

"ASTERION! COME HERE!" The manticore shouted out the back door.

"I am right here! Oh, you meant my father."

A giant man walked up. He was wearing a white button down tee-shirt, probably because he had the head of a bull, so an over-the-head shirt wouldn't work all to well. He also had on a pair of jeans and Converse. What struck me the most, (Aside from the head thing) was the fact the he had a giant double-bladed war ax. "Ah, a new recruit! Looks a little runty, though."

I turned toward the man who must be my father. "I can hear you, ya jackass!" I said, and a moment after I said it, I realized he could kill me in a second, with or without the ax.

"What did you just call me?" The minotaurs voice was dangerously low.

I stood my ground, "I stand by what I said! You can't just go up to someone and call them runty!" Even as I said this, I watched the ax fearfully.

My father turned toward the Manticore, "Why can he understand me? Who is his monster parent?"

I cleared my throat. "You are."

**A.N/ The name Camp-Snake Blood comes from Peace Phoenix. Check out their stories, I love them. I also found out that The Minotaur's real name is Asterion from them, so if the name is wrong, don't blame me! Also, Asterion's boar will be introduced in the next chapter, his name is Boaris.**


	2. Chapter Two: Camp Miserable Camp

**I am updating within a year. OHMIGOD THE WORLD IS ENDING! Also the picture for the story is supposed to be Boaris.**

Once my father got over his shock and stopped apologizing, he led me around camp. He was explaining the history and customs.

"The camp was founded by Lady Medusa in 1937 when us monsters got tired of being killed with no chance of winning." He explained.

I bit my lip to stop myself from pointing out that Theseus had no chance against him, but he won against all odds, and that a lot of monsters won in the Greek myths.

"As for the cabin's," my father continued, "you usually stay with your brothers and sisters, of which there should be many, but you have none. You get your own cabin. It is an extension of the barn and currently inhabited by the boars." He opened the door to said cabin, and it was simple, yet awesome to me. There was a gigantic bed in the center of the room, and scattered around on the floor was straw and pigs, quite big and all boars. "Like it?" My father asked.

"I LOVE it!" I said with glee.

One of the boars looked up from where he was dozing. _A new master? _I heard in my head.

"Yes," I responded, "I will be staying in this cabin with you guys."

The boars got up to greet me, none as fast as a runt, who said _HiMaster! It'sSOOOGreatToMeetYou!_

"Calm down, and don't call me master, please. Call me Asterion, it's my real name." I responded, picking up the boar. "What's your name, young one?"

_I'm Boaris, Boaris the Boar! _The runt replied.

"You're a handsome boar, Boaris the Boar." I told him.

My father punched my shoulder, and said, "Time for dinner."

_Can I come? _ Boaris piped up.

"If it was up to me, yes. I'm not sure though. Can he?" I asked my father.

"No." Came the simple answer.

I put Boaris down on the bed. "See you after dinner then pigs."

My father led me to the mess hall in silence. I gasped when I saw it. It was beautiful, showing a octagonal table in the center of the room, and a large table at the back. "Sit down, food will magically come to you." He grunted.

I sat down next to a girl with green hair and out of the corner of my eye saw Boaris slinking up to the mess hall, obviously trying to be stealthy.

"So, who's your parent?" The green-haired girl asked.

Tearing my gaze away from Boaris, I said something real intelligent like "Oh, ummm." This was because several of her green locks were nibbling on her ear. They weren't actually locks, but rather snakes.

Green-haired girl laughed and said, "My mom's Medusa. I'm Snakella. What's your name then, Son of Ummm?"

I grinned. Snakella didn't seem so bad. "I'm Asterion. My dad is-"

"Let me guess- a hydra?"

We both collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"What's wrong with being a Hydra child?" Asked another camper, who was obviously part-Hydra.

I managed to contain myself and said "Hi, I'm Asterion."

Hydra-Boy grinned and said, "I'm Tri-Head. My Hydra Mom wasn't very imaginative," He said, referring to his three human heads, "I can guess you're part bull?"

"And half god." I replied.

Snakella and Tri-Head gasped. "You mean, you're not half human?" Snakella hissed.

Whoa. Way to get violent. "Yeah, my mom is Hecate."

They both jumped off the bench, hissing. At least, Tri-Head was, Snakella was silent, but her hair was hissing.

"Snakella! Tri-Head! Why are you standing!" The manticore I saw earlier said as he walked by.

They both grudgingly sat down.

"Magic-User! You aren't welcome here!" Tri-head told me. Snakella looked like she agreed.

_Wonderful! _I thought, _I've been here an hour, and two people already hate me._

My father cleared his throat. "We have a new camper, My son, Asterion, who's mother is Hecate."

All of the campers began complaining.

"SILENCE!" I waited for my father to tell them not to make fun of me for it. He just sat down.

None of the campers passed the food to me. They ignored me, or made fun of me. Boaris was waiting outside. We started walking back to my cabin, before I figured out I had NO idea where the cabin was. Boaris led me back.

As I curled up in bed, Boaris next to me, I said to him, "You can come with me to breakfast, at least I'd have someone to talk to who wouldn't make fun of me."

_Why were they making fun of you? _Boaris asked.

"I'm the son of Hecate." I replied and Boaris gasped. I flinched, thinking he too, now hated me.

_That is so cool! Do you know any magic spells? _Boaris asked, obviously exited.

I chuckled, glad I hadn't lost my only friend. "No, I don't."

_I do!_ He replied. _It's '_Gar tuht river, ger te rheged'.

I repeated the incantation. I instantly felt calmer. I looked at Boaris, "What does it mean?"

_It's translation is 'Go to the river, you'll come to the fairyland.' __That's in Cumbric, by the way._

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

I slept peacefully, not knowing that my world would be thrown on it's side tommorrow.

**OHMIGOD! I wrote all of this under the influence of the band _Nightwish._ Listen to them, the are awesome. Listen to _Last of The Wilds _and _The Crow, The Owl and the Dove. _They are my favorites. Also, the next update will probably be by tommorrow. **


End file.
